


God Forsaken Jeans

by EverythingGeeky



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But not explicit, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Star Trek - Freeform, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingGeeky/pseuds/EverythingGeeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Jim Kirk wearing those God forsaken jeans....or maybe the alcohol buzzing Leonard's mind...whatever it was, Leonard McCoy couldn't keep his hands off him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Forsaken Jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McKirkette on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=McKirkette+on+Tumblr).



> This was for the USS Secret Santa exchange hosted by the McKirk Fan Coalition, for McKirkette on Tumblr

Leonard wasn’t sure how it happened; maybe it was the alcohol, Jim wearing those God forsaken jeans, or the unresolved sexual tension. Whatever it was, Leonard had Jim pressed firmly against the wall, kissing him with the passion he hasn’t felt for months. Walking them both over to the bed, both men fell onto the bed, hands roaming over one another’s bodies. 

“Bones…” Jim gasped out

Leonard simply replied with a low groan and a kiss to his neck. Ignoring Jim’s request, he began shoving up that dumb tee with the Brooklyn Bridge that was separating him form that creamy, pale skin he craved. Running those legendary hands through that speckled blonde and brown hair, pulling lightly at the ends. Jim simply gives into the temptation, moaning out loud. The doctor reaches over into the nightstand drawer pulling a condom and the bottle of lube out.  
Jim smirked up at his face, challenging with those eyes that have once commanded a starship, “hurry the fuck up…” Jim impatiently groaned.

“Impatient bastard…” Leonard trailed off as he ran a hand through Jims hair kissing down his neck, sucking small, dark marks into the skin. 

 

“Please...” Jim slid his hands under Leonard’s black cotton tee. 

Leonard strips them both down in a matter of minutes, kissing Jim again ferociously. The doctor slicked himself for the intrusion, prepping Jim as well. Leonard slides in easily with an appreciative groan; the captain pulls at the sheets letting out a whine. 

“God I love you…” Leonard mumbles nuzzling up to Jim’s chin. 

“I love you too…” Jim responds breathlessly. 

Leonard makes a slow, loving, caring pace. Both men let out occasional heavy breaths, low groans, and moans. The good doctor was damn sure it was those jeans. The way his ass looked in them, the way he was moving in them all night, drinking until he was nearly falling over…

“Please…”

“Please what…?” Leonard said with a slight smirk in his tone.

Jim couldn’t find the words in his brain to say what he was thinking, finishing in a mess on the sheets. His body shivered a he came down from the high. McCoy stilled in his thrusts emptying himself, collapsing onto Jim’s back. Leaving gentle soft kisses, and gentle encouragements. 

“Jim, I love you so much…” 

“I love you too, Leonard.”


End file.
